lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortress of Solitude
The Fortress of Solitude is Clark Kent's Kryptonian stronghold located in the Arctic. It also serves as a repository for all the knowledge of the universe collected by Kryptonians, including that of their now-destroyed homeworld of Krypton (A planet in a distant galaxy millions of light-years from Earth). The Fortress is also home to Clark's father Jor-El, an artificial intelligence entity that serves as Clark's guide and mentor on Earth, and resides in the Fortress' console. This entity originally resided in Clark's ship, and then in Kawatche caves, and was finally transferred into the console of the Fortress after Clark conjoined the three Stones of Power together. The information held inside the Fortress was originally stored in the Stones of Power, which combined to become the Crystal of Knowledge used to create the Fortress. Baern (A phantom wraith who escaped from the Phantom Zone (a kryptonian prison), wielding the power to absorb and project radioactive energy that could vaporize a person in an instant) referred to the Fortress as Jor-El's famed "Fortress of Knowledge". In 2008, the Fortress was destroyed by Lex Luthor when he put the Orb into the Fortress' console; this caused the Fortress to turn back into the Crystal of Knowledge. Clark later re-created the Fortress, which resumed its role as Clark's Kryptonian home. However, after Brainiac was removed from Chloe Sullivan, he infected the Fortress, but was removed after being defeated by Clark and the Legion of Super-Heroes. In 2009, Clark managed to reinstate the connection with Jor-El after Brainiac's past infection of the Fortress. Clark went through three weeks of training within the Fortress which included various mental trials. Unfortunately, Zod learned of the Fortress and used it as a gathering base for him and the Kandorians. Zod later destroyed the Fortress' console so Clark would never be able to speak to his father again. In mid 2010, the console healed itself gradually along with the rest of the Fortress. The Fortress had now purged itself of what was leftover by Brainiac's past corruption of the structure. Clark has now regained contact with Jor-El. Although, because of Clark's doubts, inner fears and over zealous pride Jor-El has not spoken to Clark and disowned him as his son. This also prompted Jor-El to keep the super-suit in storage, encased in a block of ice until Clark fulfilled his destiny and become Earth's greatest hero. Physical Appearance Interior Design: At first, after Clark built the Fortress using the Crystal of Knowledge, the Fortress gained large rigid pillars, which supported its structure. Inside the Fortress, huge white boulders or mounds could be seen scattered throughout, and mostly, white crystals comprised the inside of this structure. The Fortress has an upper balcony where huge ice-pillars stand, and their circumferences are immense. In the direct center of the Fortress, stood the console mainframe which served as the power core of the Fortress; the artificial entity Jor-El currently dwells in the console itself. Later, Brainiac corrupted the Fortress and the crystals there turned black in color, giving Brainiac full access to the power core of the Fortress, which in turn, shut down Jor-El.After his extraction from the Fortress, the inside of the Fortress gets reverted back to its state prior to its infection, and upon its restoration, bigger and denser crystals formed. Jor-El's mere essence was also restored to the Fortress, and the pillars there appear to be less rigid than before. The Fortress now holds the super-suit encased in a block of ice. Exterior Design: The Fortress is planted outside somewhere in the Arctic, and is held up by many huge ice-like columns. From far away, its full structure and design can be fully seen. Season Five After Clark formed the Crystal of Knowledge from the Stones of Power, he was transported to a remote, snowy region in the Arctic and threw the Crystal of Knowledge into a bank of snow. As the crystal melted into the ice, it grew into a huge, crystalline building: The Fortress of Solitude. When Clark first entered the Fortress, he was greeted by Jor-El, who told him that he must stay and prepare to save Earth from Brainiac and General Zod. Jor-El began training Clark to fulfill his destiny and so started showing Clark all of the knowledge of Krypton, but Chloe Sullivan, who had also been transported to the Arctic along with Clark, made her way into the Fortress shivering as a sub-zero wind blew in as Clark began his training. Chloe collapsed from the cold and begged Clark to save her. Clark severed his link with Jor-El to come to Chloe's aid, but Jor-El forbade him to leave. He finally acquiesced, warning Clark that he must return before sunset or there would be terrible consequences. When Clark failed to return to the Fortress in time, Jor-El stripped him of his powers. Sometime later, when Clark was shot and killed by Gabriel Duncan (A psychotic teen), Jor-El possessed the body of Lionel Luthor, retrieved Clark's body, and brought him to the Fortress, where he brought Clark back to life with all his powers restored, but with a price: The life of someone he loves. Later, Clark was influenced by Milton Fine to destroy the Fortress in order to stop Jor-El from killing Martha Kent. When he brought Fine to the Fortress, Clark was given a black crystal and instructed to insert it into the Fortress' control console. Once Clark did this, the Fortress began to self-destruct while a portal to the Phantom Zone opened. However, Clark managed to stop Fine and saved the Fortress. A few months later, Clark decided to reveal his powers to Lana Lang and brought her to the Fortress. It was here he proposed to her, and she later accepted. Unfortunately, Lana was killed in a car accident, fulfilling Jor-El's warning that the life of someone Clark loves will be exchanged for Clark's restored life. Clark begged Jor-El to bring Lana back to life, and Jor-El gave him a crystal that sent Clark back in time, a day before the tragedy occurred. Clark was able to prevent Lana's death, but he failed to save Jonathan Kent, who died of a heart attack, once and for all fulfilling Jor-El's prediction. Months later, Clark ventured back to the Fortress, where he spoke with Jor-El and learned that it was Zod who was responsible for the destruction of Krypton. Jor-El gave him a Kryptonian dagger, which he had to use to kill Lex Luthor, who had been chosen by Brainiac to be the vessel for Zod, and prevent Zod's return. However, Clark could not bring himself to kill Lex, so he hurled the dagger at Brainiac, stabbing him in the chest. Unfortunately, Brainiac managed to gain access to the Fortress through the dagger and opened a portal that released Zod's spirit into Lex's body. Category:A to Z Category:Locations Category:Smallville Universe